freakapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Armondo Guitierrez
Armondo Guitierrez (voiced by Ricardo Montalban) is an enemy of Freakazoid. History As chairman of the board of Apex Microchips, Guitierrez attempts to hide the flaw in the Pinnacle Chip by throwing Roddy MacStew out of a window. When Dexter Douglas discovers the flaw and becomes Freakazoid, Guitierrez becomes obsessed with capturing the power of the flaw, and kidnaps Dexter, Roddy, and Dexter's family. Guitierrez is sent to prison. He spends six months in the B Block of Martin Zoomer Maximum Security Prison, but even there, his wealth buys him great influence. The warden is terrified of Guitierrez, and gives him everything he wants, allowing him to live in complete luxury. Eventually, the warden even acquiesces to give Guitierrez access to the Internet, allowing him to activate the Pinnacle chip flaw to escape into the Internet and gain powers just like Freakazoid's (albeit improved with super strength, a laser-shooting eye patch, and the ability to dance a mean Flamenco). Guitierrez, now primarily driven by revenge against Freakazoid, lures him into the Internet, meaning to destroy him. Instead, Freakazoid defeats Guitierrez and knocks him into a dark abyss. Guitierrez returns as a human cyborg, deformed from his last encounter with Freakazoid, wearing a wig, a fake ear and a cloak which obscures the cyborg half of his face. He threatens to vaporize the world unless Freakazoid meets him at the Old Wiener Factory on the wharf (a reference to Freakazoid calling him a weenie at their last encounter). He has acquired an assistant, Jocko, who can only communicate in grunts and seems to have minimal brain activity, but makes great sandwiches. Guitierrez has been misinformed about Freakazoid's weakness (the man at the store told him it was Kryptonite), but he eventually imprisons Freakazoid in a cage made of graphite bars charged with negative ions. Guitierrez is consumed with the prospect of getting revenge on Freakazoid to the point of insanity. He creates a Freakaclone to destroy Freakazoid's reputation. When the clone's true nature is found out, foiling his plan, Guitierrez attempts to upload Freakazoid's brain into a new clone so that it will be indistinguishable from him. However, Freakazoid defeats Guitierrez by concentrating on Hero Boy, thereby creating several harmless Hero Boy clones instead of a Freakaclone. Guitierrez escapes arrest in the Freakmobile, albeit with the heavy price of having to listen to the Gasigo singers' jingle ad infinitum. Although he generally likes being the star villain, he attends the Lobe's series finale party, and wins the lotto giving him the right to destroy Freakazoid using the Lobe Finestra 3000. He and the other villains are defeated by the combined might of Freakazoid and Norm Abram. Ironically, for the head of a computer company, Guitierrez is initially a very bad typist. However, his keyboarding skills seem to have somehow improved during his time in prison. Appearances Season 1 *The Chip, Part I *The Chip, Part II * The Wrath of Guitierrez Season 2 *Hero Boy *Normadeus Trivia * Like several other characters (such as Cosgrove and Professor Jones), Guitierrez closely resembles his voice actor in appearance. Furthermore, the character's dialogue and mannerisms frequently reference voice actor Ricardo Montalban's role as Khan Noonien Singh in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, including the quote "He tasks me!" The Klingon proverb, "Revenge is a dish best served cold," is spoofed as, "Revenge is a dish best served with pinto beans and muffins." * His favorite computer game is Amazing Castle. Other favorite games include Chubby Fudge's Cooking Lab ''and ''Attack of the Grillery. * He hates being called a weenie. * When Ricardo Montalban passed away, Paul Rugg posted a blog entry remembering Montalban's time on Freakazoid!: http://froynlaven.blogspot.com/2009/01/eternal-rest-grant-unto-him-o-lord-and.html Quotes * "Laugh with me!" (repeated) * "If I don't have a phone line lickety-split, I shall squeeze you. And I shall keep on squeezing you until your man juices run dry!" (The Wrath of Guitierrez) * "Go, girlfriend!" (repeated; first in "Heroboy") * “I am not a weenie! YOU are the weenie!” (The Wrath of Guitierrez) * “Because he tasks me. He tasks me! ‘round the moons of Snivia, I chuckle at thee. Beyond the Corpian clouds, I chuckle more at thee. Revenge is a dish best served with pinto beans and muffins! Kirk, old friend, I...Oh, sorry.” (The Chip, Part II) Category:Villain Category:Characters Category:Freakazoid Characters Category:Main Characters